Petunia's secret
by MissDarcey
Summary: Okay, this is my second Fanfiction. It's not a big in depth story, it's more like a breif story. Please let me know what you think. All places and characters belong to none other than the wonderful J.K.Rowling!


_Petunia had a secret that she had kept from Vernon. She couldn't tell anybody, not even Harry when he was of age. She dreaded to think what people may say. _

It was a sunny afternoon in late August, and a young Petunia was watching Lily look at her wand in awe. Lily had just got her letter telling her she was a witch, and had a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she had previously come back from Diagon Alley, with her new school robes, cauldron and other peculiar things, one of them being her new wand. Lily kept shwowing it to Petunia, describing how it was made from willow. Petunia pretended to be fascinated, but deep down, she was jealous...

The days of August dragged on for Petunia. She couldn't feel more relieved when it reached September the 1st. Petunia could finally get rid of Lily boasting about her new wand, and how cool it was that she was magic. She watched in Jealousy as Lily waved goodbye to her family and ran through the platform wall. Petunia was off to a muggle secondary school, but she was not excited. She was dreading the proespect.

It reached September 7th, and it was time for Petunia to start her new school. She put on her new school uniform, and walked the 10 minute walk to the school. It was called Madam Tully's grammar school for girls. It was strange starting a new school without Lily by her side, but Petunia was determined to make her parents just as proud of her as they were for Lily. Petunia kept her head down and did her work. Getting all the answers correct, which pleased the teachers. Petunia rushed home to tell her parents all about it, but when she knocked, nobody answered. Remembering her key in her bag, she unlocked the door to be greated by an empty hallway. The loud burst of laughter that then came from the kitchen made her jump. She ran to the kitchen to see her parents reading a letter.  
"Hello mum! Today at school, my teachers said they were amazed at my English and Maths work!"  
But her parents didn't take notice. Once they finished reading the letter, they looked up and noticed Petunia just standing there.  
"Oh Petunia dear, we're ever so sorry! We're just reading this fantastic Lily just sent us by, guess what! She sent it with an OWL! It's ever so funny! Here, listen to this! 'Hello Mum, Dad! The funniest thing happened in my first day today! There's this boy called James. James Potter, and he..."  
But whatever he did, Petunia didn't find out. She ran from the kitchen, up the staris and into her bedroom, distraught. She was SICK of hearing about Lily.

That night, Petunia crept down to the kitchen with some paper and a pen. The owl that delivered Lily's letter was perched on the window latch. She picked up Lily's letter that layed abandoned oon the kitchen table and read the address. She also pulled out Lily's hogwarts letter that she had left behind. In Petunia's neatest handwriting, she wrote on an envelope:

_Mr Dumbledore  
Hogwarts School_

Satisfied, she pulled out a peice of lined paper and wrote:

_To Mr Dumbledore._

_My sister previously recieved her Hogwarts letter. Her name is Lily Evans, you may have seen her. Anyway, I am writing to request a place at your school. It sounds like a good school, and I would be honored to have a place, and learn alongside my sister.  
Your's faithfuly,  
Petunia Evans_

She folded up the short letter, and put it inside the envelope. Copying what she had seen Lily doing with her own owl, she tied the letter to the owl's leg, and through the owl into the night. She watched the owl fade into a tiny dot, then, gone. She ran upstairs to bed, satisfied.

A few weeks later, Petunia arrived back home from school. She had continued her good work, but her parents were still transfixed on the frequent letters they got from Lily. (Petunia had recieved a few herself, but she never read them.) She ran upstairs and threw her schoolbag on her bed when she noticed an owl on her window ledge. Thinking it was another letter from Lily, she just took the letter and threw it on her bed. That's when she noticed the loopy handwriting, which didn't belong to her sister. It read:

_Miss Petunia Evans  
The bedroom on the right  
Surrey_

Becoming excited, she turned the letter over and saw the wax seal, bearing a Eagle, a Badger, a Snake and a Lion. She open the folded paper and read:

_Hello Petunia,  
I was happy to recieve your letter the other week. I am very sorry, but to have a place at this school, you must be on our list of magical persons. You see, one has to be born with the magic. It isn't developed, or grown. We hope you continue your hard work at your own school, and I am very sorry to tell you this. I'm sure your sister will return home in July and tell you of heer magical stories!  
Hoping you are well,  
Albus Dumbledore._

Petunia's eyes are streaming with tears. She ripped up the letter and sobbed. She hated her family, her sister, and the stupid school that her sister went too. She cried and cried. She would never forgive her sister.

To this day, Petunia hadn't told anybody. This is why she hated magical people so much. She never did attend her sisters funeral. And she regretted that the most.


End file.
